Student president and street punk
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Arthur era el presidente estudiantil, era elegante, respetuoso, responsable y pulcro, pero la verdad es que tenía otra cara bajo esa frívola máscara, y Alfred estaba dispuesto a descubrirla - Nuevo proyecto mío, denle una oportunidad!
1. Prólogo

**Hallo! **He llegado! Ahora les traigo este nuevo proyecto** (si, otro proyecto mio, no es mi culpa que las musas sean exquisitas y no me den inspiración para los otros proyectos que tengo inconclusos y sí para uno nuevo)** que venía pensando desde hace un tiempo. Espero que les guste :)

**Dedicatoria: **Para este fic no tengo una persona especial, pero si un gran grupo de personas especiales, **ustedes**, mis amados lectores/as. Son muy importantes para mi!

** Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!** Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

**_Narradora (letra corrida)_**

**Historia (normal)**

* * *

_Hola, soy la narradora, Neko. Hoy les contaré una historia, una historia que comenzó hace poco y que aún no termina. Nuestro cuento comienza en el colegio "World Academy", donde había alumnos de todas partes del mundo. Venían de Alemania, China, Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, Corea, Rusia, España, Canadá, Brasil, Perú, Taiwán, Holanda, Bélgica, Colombia, Ecuador, Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Finlandia, Islandia, Argentina, Chile, Bolivia, Lituania, Polonia, Venezuela, México, etc. Era una academia muy prestigiosa, cara y prolija, conocida internacionalmente, que se encontraba en la capital de Estados Unidos, Washington D.C. Muchos padres de todo el mundo gastaban millones de dólares para mandar a sus hijos a ese lugar._

_En este colegio había una promoción en especial, conocida por ser la promoción más grande de todas, más variada, en cuanto de donde venían los alumnos, y más rara. Sobre todo porque nunca sabían si los alumnos eran homosexuales, heterosexuales o bisexuales. Los profesores se iban por la tercera opción. Esa promoción se encontraba en el último año de preparatoria, estaban listos para irse a la universidad afiliada a la academia, la universidad "World University", que era del mismo dueño que el colegio._

_Ahora nos centraremos en el concejo estudiantil, donde el secretario era un francés llamado Francis Bonnefoy. El encargado de los deportes era Ludwig Beilschmidt, un alemán de Berlín. El tesorero era un chino de Beijín llamado Wang Yao. El vice-presidente era Honda Kiku, un japonés proveniente de Tokio, era el hermanastro menor de Yao. Y el Presidente estudiantil era Arthur Kirkland, un inglés que venía desde Londres. El será uno de nuestros personajes principales._

_Nuestro otro personaje principal era un americano, venido del mismísimo Washington D.C. Su nombre era Alfred F. Jones y era un carismático chico que se creía un héroe, era ruidoso y demasiado animado para su bien, pero ocultaba una personalidad muy inteligente y perceptiva. En cambio Arthur era más frio, distante. No le gustaba mucho estar con los demás, aunque tenía a sus amigos, como Kiku y Francis, a pesar que a él no le parecía mucho divertirse con la presencia del galo, a diferencia de Kiku. Con él se sentía cómodo, era su confidente, ya que ambos compartían un mismo secreto._

- Arthy! – esa era la voz del americano, quien buscaba al presidente.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, git? – respondió un molesto Arthur, sus espesas cejas se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño.

- ¡No seas así viejo! Solo quería invitarte a comer algo, ya sabes, como los amigos que somos. – dijo Alfred, riendo ante la reacción del inglés.

- ¿Planeas llevarme a McDonnals? Si es así, ni se te ocurra. No quiero comida chatarra.- gruño el otro, mirando al chico en frente de él.

- N-no, claro que no planeaba ir a comer McDonnals, ¿Qué me crees? – tartamudeo Alfred, visiblemente nervioso, Arthur levantó una ceja, suspicaz.

- Un americano idiota. – respondió él, en su interior también estaba nervioso.

- Vamos Arthy, no seas así y acompáñame, estaba pensando en ir a un nuevo restaurante italiano que han abierto cerca. Es un lugar muy fino. – dijo Alfred, ya que no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, después de todo, era rico.

- Está bien, pero solo porque soy un caballero y no puedo negarme a tal invitación git.- dijo el oji verde, sonriendo, mientras se volteaba y regresaba a la sala del consejo estudiantil. En su interior saltaba de alegría, mas tenía un problema, ese día tenía una reunión importante con sus subordinados de "trabajo de medio tiempo". Tendría que mandar a Kiku en su lugar.

- Kiku! – gritó, al ver al japonés saliendo de la sala y alejándose por el pasillo.

- Si? – respondió el aludido, dándose vuelta con una sonrisa cortés en el rostro, mas cuando vio quien lo llamaba, su sonrisa cambió ligeramente, a una verdadera sonrisa algo extraña en un rostro tan tranquilo.

- Kiku, perdóname, hoy no podré ir a la reunión, ¿les puedes avisar a los chicos por mi?- dijo Arthur, respondiéndole con una sonrisa de medio lado, cualquier persona se hubiera estremecido ante la vista, mas el japonés estaba acostumbrado.

- Claro Arthur-san, yo les avisaré. Supongo que no puede ir por cierto americano, ¿verdad?- murmuró Kiku, divertido.

- Me conoces muy bien Kiku, por eso tu eres mi mano derecha.- rió Arthur, apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

- No te preocupes, yo les avisaré, ve tranquilo.- dijo Kiku, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a dirigirse lejos de la sala del consejo, donde Arthur entró y cogió sus cosas. Alfred lo esperaría donde siempre, frente a la puerta del colegio.

Fueron al restaurante italiano que Alfred le había dicho. Los dueños eran la familia Vargas, sus chicos estaban en su colegio, incluso uno de ellos era el novio de un "amigo" de Arthur. Un chico llamado Lovino. Este tenía un gemelo menor, Feliciano. Sabía que su familia era de mafiosos italianos, el restaurante era solo una tapadera.

Comieron tranquilamente en una reservación donde solo podían entrar con finos trajes, y bueno, eso eran sus uniformes, finos uniformes. Pantalón azul a cuadros con una camisa blanca y fina, junto con un saco color azul, aunque esta había sido reemplazada por el americano con una cazadora de piloto marrón, sin embargo, una vez que en la entrada vieron la insignia de la World Academy, los dejaron entrar de inmediato. Ese restaurant era concurrido por los alumnos, sobre todo para tener buenas relaciones con los dueños, en otras palabras, la Familia Vargas, y además la comida era demasiado deliciosa para solo ir una vez, incluso corría el rumor que Lovino y Feliciano eran los chefs, los jefes de la cocina y ellos se encargaban en las tardes de ella.

Una vez terminada la comida salieron y miraron el cielo, una fuerte lluvia se desató sobre ellos, mojándolos por completo.

- Dammit, olvidé mí paraguas en mi casillero.- murmuró el inglés, sacándose su saco y poniéndolo sobre su cabeza, después de todo, podía reemplazarlo en cualquier momento.

- Ven, acompáñame, mi casa está cerca, ahí te podrás secar y podrás llamar a tu chofer para que te recoja.- dijo Alfred, jalando a Arthur sin esperar su respuesta.

- Corrieron por la lluvia, mojándose totalmente, cuando llegaron ya estaban empapados.

- Toma.- dijo Alfred, lanzándole una toalla a Arthur, quien la atrapó con una escalofriante elegancia.

- Gracias git.- respondió él, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras se secaba la cabeza con suaves movimientos. Estaba de espaldas al americano, quien no pudo evitar comerse con la mirada a tan dulce criatura. Estaba fijándose como su camisa se pegaba a su piel cuando vio algo interesante, unas líneas parecidas a espinas se enredaban bajo la camisa, a la altura de su cintura.

- Arthy, que es esto?- preguntó el americano, tocando con un dedo la línea de espinas. Al sentir el tacto, Arthur saltó y se volteó a una velocidad espeluznante.

- ¿Qué cosa dices?- respondió, intentando hacerse el loco, entonces su teléfono sonó y lo contestó, algo nervioso, luego de terminar de hablar, añadió.- Alfred, me tengo que ir, mi limosina está afuera. Nos vemos el lunes, git! – Arthur salió corriendo rápidamente, levantando la mano en modo de despedida y dejando la toalla en una silla cercana, dejando al americano solo con una gran duda.

- Esto parece interesante.- murmuró Alfred, para sí mismo, lleno de curiosidad.

_Y así termina el prologo de esta historia. Nos veremos en la siguiente entrega, dentro de una semana._

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que sí :)

**P.D: **Estaba pensando en ponerme días para publicar las cosas, y para esta historia serán los sábados. Ya tengo el capítulo uno escrito, así que tengo que escribir el segundo en el transcurso de la semana y el próximo sábado les traigo un capítulo :)

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	2. Descubrimiento y Dudas

**Hallo!** Llegué con la siguiente actualización del día! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!

**Dedicatoria: **Para este fic no tengo una persona especial, pero si un gran grupo de personas especiales, **ustedes**, mis amados lectores/as. Son muy importantes para mi!

**Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!**Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

**_Narradora (letra corrida)_**

**Historia (normal)**

* * *

_Hola, queridos lectores. En el último capítulo nos quedamos en el momento en el cual Arthur salía de la casa de su "amigo", Alfred. Ahora veremos qué pasa después._

Arthur corrió hasta la limosina que lo esperaba en la entrada de la gran mansión del americano. Miró su teléfono he hiso unas cuantas llamadas, apenas colgó se cambió rápidamente de ropa, remplazando los finos pantalones por unos jeans negros y rasgados. Su fina camisa fue cambiada por un poco con la bandera de Inglaterra y en los agujeros que tenía en las orejas entraron un sinnúmero de aretes de color negro, al igual que el pirsin que tenía en la lengua. Desordenó su pulcro cabello y pintó sus uñas de negro a una velocidad impresionante, dejando sus manos en una máquina que las secó al instante. Cogió el gran maletín que tenía a su costado y lo abrió con cuidado, luciendo dentro un bajo rojo con blanco, en un pequeño estuche estaba su pluma, con la bandera de su amada nación, Inglaterra. Todo esto lo había hecho en apenas 10 minutos, y faltaban un aproximado de 30 para llegar a su destino.

Arthur Kirkland, chico de 17 años sin padres, heredero de una gran fortuna, sus hermanos tienen sus propios negocios y no tratan con él, importándole poco lo que pase con su persona, negando su parentesco sanguíneo. Presidente estudiantil y futuro gran ejecutivo y político. Ese era Arthur Kirkland para sus compañeros de colegio y para la mayoría de los empresarios. Pero había otra parte de él que nadie conocía, ese era "El Caballero Ingles" o común mente conocido como "Caballero", cantante y bajista de una banda punk, que solo tocaba en bares de mala muerte, pandillero, rebelde, punk. Pero también protector de las calles. Su banda de "maleantes" no hacía nada que se podría lamentar, pero que no era necesariamente legal. Se dedicaban a acabar con otras pandillas que si buscaban destrozar a la sociedad, o aprovecharse de ella. Digamos que eran una especia de "héroes callejeros".

Y Arthur se sentía muy orgulloso de sus chicos, sobre todo de su mano derecha, si, su mano derecha, ya deben haber adivinado quien era, nadie más y nadie menos que Honda Kiku, el japonés, aunque era conocido en las calles como "El Samurái Legendario", o simplemente "Samurái". También estaba Francis Bonnefoy, conocido como "El Conquistador del Vino", abreviado por simplemente "Conquistador". Otro miembro era Gilbert Beilschmidt, llamado "El Soldado Blanco", y además estaba Antonio Fernando Carriedo, "El Descubridor Perdido". Todos ellos eran su banda, y esa noche iban a cantar en un bar llamado "Nocturna", en lo más profundo y oscuro de la capital americana.

¿Qué canción cantarían? Ni él lo sabía, eso se decidía cuando estaban en el escenario, frente a los ojos atentos de toda la gente que vivía en los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Solo cabía ver que ánimo tenían los demás y que deseaba la gente.

~°3°~

Alfred estaba tirado en su enorme cama tamaño King, miraba el techo de caoba negra donde un cartel rezaba "Now Panic and Freak Out", las cortinas de seda blanca, alrededor de su cama, se ondeaban por el aire que venía de la gran ventana que había en su colosal habitación. A su costado, sobre una almohada vacía, estaba la toalla con la cual Arthur se había secado la cabeza. En un impulso se había quedado dormido abrazándola, sumergiéndose en el aroma que despedía. Olía a té negro, olía a su colonia inglesa, y olía a ron y tabaco. Esos dos últimos puntos lo confundían. ¿Por qué Arthur tendría esos dos olores sobre él? ¿Alguien fumaba en su casa? Podría ser su hermano mayor, Scott, el escocés, el fumaba puros. Pero sabía que nunca iba a visitar a Arthur. Pero, ¿entonces de donde venía ese olor? ¿Es que Arthur fumaba y tomaba tanto como para que esos olores se le pegaran? Alfred no estaba seguro de esto, pero entonces recordó esas líneas negras bajo la camisa de Arthur. Eso era sin duda un tatuaje, probablemente de un rosa, por las espinas. También había notado que tenía huecos en las orejas, varios habría que decir. Una vez logró ver un agujero en su lengua, cuando este estaba comiendo helado con él. E incluso, en otra ocasión, descubrió rastros de esmalte negro en una de sus uñas.

Esa clase de detalles no pasaban desapercibidos para Alfred, a diferencia de los demás, que al parecer no se daban cuenta de nada, aunque eso era probablemente porque nadie se fijaba en el inglés tanto como él. Solo le quedaba pensar que el hermano de Arthur lo usaba! Sí, eso debía ser, de seguro que lo usaba como muñeca o algo parecido. Le ponía aretes, le pintaba las uñas, le hacía dibujos con permanente y se le pegaba sus olores a licor y tabaco, eso debía ser. No había otra explicación lógica para tales cosas. Después de todo, como iba a pensar que su dandi* amigo era un maleante que andaba tomando y fumando. Simplemente impensable.

~°3°~

Era sábado por la mañana y Arthur se estaba recuperando de una resaca monumental. Todo le daba vueltas y cada vez que se paraba sentía que se iba a desfallecer. No podía pensar nada más aparte de "nunca más volveré a tomar", aunque eso pensó la última vez, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa, y así sucesivamente hasta los inicios de los tiempos. Decidió llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, para que le trajera un desayuno ligero y una pastilla para el dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos ya había terminado de comer y tomar su pastilla, y hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no devolver todo. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, eran las 10 de la mañana. No estaba dispuesto a levantarse hasta dentro de varias horas. Se levantó, quejándose del repentino mareo que lo atacó, y apoyándose en uno de los palos de roble que sostenían un techo sobre su cama, cerró las cortinas negras de seda que la rodeaban. Miró su techo, de roble oscuro y fuerte. En él estaba pegado un cartel que decía "Keel Calm and Carry On", viejo lema inglés que le recordaba su hogar. Así Arthur se quedó dormido en un santiamén.

Varias horas después se despertó. Su cabeza se encontraba más despejada y su boca ya no estaba tan pastosa. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó al espejo que había en su colosal baño. En él se veía reflejada la imagen de un chico de 17, muy guapo y musculoso, aunque no pareciera. Había varias cicatrices plateadas por el paso del tiempo. En la cadera, en su espalda había un tatuaje de una rosa rodeada de espinas. Una rosa tudor, símbolo de su patria, estaba pintada en su piel. Era de color negro y las espinas se extendían hasta los extremos de su cadera, donde los huesos de su coxis sobresalían. Ese tatuaje se había visto cuando se mojó la camisa, y Alfred lo había descubierto. Eso lo preocupaba, no podía permitir que lo descubrieran, no solo por él, Kiku, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert caerían con él, y eso era algo que no quería, aunque el francés le importaba poco. Además, eso significaría que sería expulsado del colegio, probablemente le denegaran la entrada a la universidad y su reputación caería tan bajo como la economía griega. Y eso no podía pasar, su futuro y el de sus amigos dependía de eso, de no ser descubiertos.

_Con esas preocupaciones, Arthur se baño, dándole vueltas a sus problemas, y también termina así el primer capítulo de esta historia. Nos vemos la próxima semana._

* * *

Bueno, **tal ****vez**, más tarde suba otro capítulo, por que esta historia la tengo bien avanzada, sobre "The Dark Angel UK", dudo un poco que suba hoy otro capítulo, si la inspiración llega, con gusto lo hago :)

*** Dandi:** Un **dandi** (del inglés _dandy_) es un hombre que se considera elegante y refinado, y cuya actitud ante la vida se caracteriza por la falta de deseo, la desgana, el aburrimiento y el desprecio por los gustos del vulgo. La corriente asociada al _dandi_ se denomina «dandismo» y tuvo su origen en la sociedad inglesa de finales del siglo XVIII. El movimiento dandi es una doctrina de la elegancia, de la finura y la originalidad. Su estilo afecta sobre todo al lenguaje y la vestimenta. La definición de un dandi podría ser la de un hombre de andares preciosos, original y rebuscado, y de lenguaje escogido. Pero el dandismo no es una estética fija, sino más bien proteica. Se le suele considerar como un ejemplo de elegancia, saber estar, clase, porte, estilo, buenas maneras, una persona educada y cultivada.

Sacado de Wikipedia-sama

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	3. The Evil Men Do

**Hallo! **Debido a los insistentes pedidos, he decidido actualizar hoy :) Espero que les guste este capítulo!

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Mapple 8D. **Gracias a ti tengo una gran idea creciendo en mi mentecita corrompida! Y además que tu review fue el decisivo para subir este capítulo.

**Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!**Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei. Y la canción, no es mía, el autor: **Iron Maiden**!

* * *

Era una mañana fría en Washington D.C. Todos iban con sus sacos gruesos, bufandas y guantes, al colegio. Nadie deseaba enfermarse. Muy pocos usaban ropa "ligera" para la temporada de invierno. Entre ellos estaban Arthur, Mathew, quien era un canadiense y el hermanastro de Alfred, Ivan, un chico ruso, y los nórdicos, Densen, de Dinamarca, Lukas, de Noruega, Erik, de Islandia, Berwald, de Suecia y Tino, de Finlandia, además de otros.

Esa noche, la banda de Arthur tenía una presentación en un bar fino llamado "Loveless", a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían decidido llegar a lo grande, en una limosina, probablemente la de Arthur, y tocar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Pero no sabían que sus planes de diversión se verían ligeramente frustrados.

- Alfred, no te olvides que padre nos ha invitado a tomar un trago en "Loveless". Quiere hablar algo sobre la herencia.- dijo Mathew, el era un chico algo bajo con cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

- Claro Mateo, no me olvido.- dijo Alfred, olvidando el nombre de su propio hermano, quien, acostumbrado, solo soltó un suspiro y no dijo nada.

La noche llegó y Alfred fue con su hermanastro al bar donde su padre los había citado, mas este nunca llego. Rato después los llamaron, era la secretaria de su progenitor, se disculpaba por su ausencia, que había tenido una reunión de improviso, le avisarían cuando sería la siguiente reunión.

- Entonces yo me voy a casa. ¿Vamos Alfred? – preguntó Mathew, encaminándose a la salida del lugar.

- No, yo me quedó un rato Martín, yo ya llamaré a la limosina cuando desee regresar. – respondió el americano, mirando el lugar al cual los habían llevado.

- Está bien.- dijo el canadiense, dejando a su hermano sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario.

Alfred pidió un café muy cargado, como a él le gustaba. Tomó su caliente bebida tranquilamente, con educación, como le habían enseñado, o más bien, obligado a aprender. Las luces se apagaron y unas nuevas de color rojo, azul y blanco se encendieron, apuntando al centro del escenario, donde una batería con la bandera de España se podía ver. Un presentador entró al lugar y se paró donde todas las luces se interceptaban.

- Damas y caballeros, hoy tenemos el gusto de presentar una banda algo alternativa, algo rebelde, algo más emocionante. Esta banda lleva integrantes de distintas partes del mundo. Démosle una cálida bienvenida a "World Punk"! – el presentador se retiró y un denso humo blanco comenzó a ascender por el escenario. Entonces cinco siluetas se vieron entre la espesura blanca. Una se situó en la batería, mientras que las otras cuatro entraban con guitarras y bajos y tres de ellas se posaron frente a los tres micrófonos en la parte delantera del escenario. La bruma bajó y los ojos de Alfred se abrieron como platos.

_Love is a razor and I walked the line on that silver blade__  
_

_slept in the dust with his daughter, _

_her eyes red with the slaughter of innocence_

_but I will pray for her, I will call her name out loud_

_I would bleed for her, if I could only see her now__  
_

_living on a razor's edge, balancing on a ledge__  
_

_living on a razor's edge, balancing on a ledge__  
_

_balancing on a ledge, living on a razor's edge__  
_

_balancing on a ledge, you know, you know_

**No era posible, ese, el que estaba cantando, era nadie más y nadie menos que Arthur, su buen amigo Arthur! Su manera de vestir, su manera de moverse, sus expresiones, todo era diferente en él. Estaba usando un pantalón negro pegado y con varios huecos. Sus orejas estaban llenas de aretes y supuso que su lengua tendría uno. Estaba usando un simple polo blanco y unos lentes de sol oscuros ocultaban sus ojos verdes.**

_The evil that men do lives on and on_

_the evil that men do lives on and on_

_the evil that men do lives on and on_

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_Circle of fire my baptism of joy at an end it seems__  
_

_the seventh lamb slain, the book of life opens before me__  
_

_and I will pray for you, someday I may return__  
_

_don't you cry for me, beyond is where I learn__  
_

_Living on a razor's edge, balancing on a ledge__  
_

_living on a razor's edge, you know, you know_

**Junto a él estaban Francis, Kiku y Gilbert, más atrás estaba Antonio tocando la batería! Era algo que nunca se lo imaginaría. Entonces relacionó todo, los aretes, la ropa, la actitud, el tatuaje. Si, el tatuaje. Arthur no era quien todos creían que era.**

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil that men do lives on and on_

**Y esa voz, esa voz que antes solo escuchaba llena de insultos a su persona, llena de sermones y recomendaciones y concejos, llena de risas, risas que solo él había escuchado, o al menos eso creía, ya no estaba tan seguro.**

_Living on a razor's edge, balancing on a ledge__  
_

_living on a razor's edge, you know, you know__the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil that men do lives on and on__  
_

_the evil, the evil, the evil that men do__  
_

_the evil, the evil, the evil that men do_

- Somos "The World Punk", tenemos como baterista a un español apodado como "El Descubridor Perdido", Nuestro guitarrista es el francés "El Conquistador del Vino", nuestro bajista albino es "El Soldado Blanco", venido de Alemania, a mi mano derecha está "El Samurái Legendario", este chico viene de Japón, ¿saben? Y luego estoy yo, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra y soy "El Caballero Ingles". Mucho gusto.

La presentación había terminado y con ella el humo del escenario subió junto con los aplausos ensordecedores del público. Las siluetas desaparecieron y con ellas Alfred también se fue, esperando a la salida a Arthur para enfrentarlo.

Esperó largo rato, he incluso pensó en irse, pero entonces la puerta trasera se abrió y vio al grupo de amigos saliendo, reían y hablaban muy animados. Arthur tenía en una mano una botella de ron y en la otra llevaba un cigarro, que cada poco llevaba a su boca y le echaba una profunda calada. Alfred se lo quedó mirando del asombro, y al parecer su mirada era muy penetrante por lo que Arthur se paró en seco, recibiendo curiosas miradas de sus compañeros, y se volteó lentamente, para que sus ojos verdes chocaran con los azules de Alfred. La botella de ron cayó al suelo y el cigarro se escapó de su boca, llegando al mismo destino que el licor. Kiku, Francis, Gilbert y Antonio miraban a Alfred, asustados, pero sus miradas no se comparaban con la de Arthur, que estaba espantada.

Alfred comenzó a caminar y ellos no pudieron hacer nada más que huir, subieron a su limosina y partieron, mas Alfred también fue rápido y paró un taxi e indicó que siguieran a la limosina. Así comenzó una desenfrenada carrera por las calles de la ciudad. En un momento el carro paró y de ella bajó Francis, en la siguiente parada bajó Antonio y después de esa bajó Gilbert, solo quedaban Kiku y Arthur, y por suerte de Alfred, no se había dado cuenta que los seguían. El americano miró el marcador del taxi, 50 dólares, tenía 500 en la billetera.

La limosina volvió a parar y esta vez salió Kiku, quien si se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba en el taxi tras ellos, marcó rápidamente un número conocido y murmuró algo bajo en el aparato. Automáticamente la limosina salió disparada y la verdadera carrera de obstáculos comenzó. Alfred llamó a su chofer, que traiga una de sus camionetas, lo citó en un lugar y bajó del taxi, pagándolo con 20 dólares de más. Subió a su camioneta y se puso al volante, mandando a su chofer en el taxi a su casa. Si quería conseguir a Arthur, lo haría el mismo.

* * *

Bueno, que les parece este capítulo. Les gustó? Bueno, **si recibo más de 3 reviews**, publico el siguiente antes de tiempo!

**¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren más?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	4. Secretos entre las sábanas

**Hallo! **He llegado con el siguiente capítulo a pesar que no se cumplió mi demanda... solo 2 reviews pidiéndome el siguiente capítulo u.u Aunque uno de ellos vale mil.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a... TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN... **HistoryPrincess! **Mujer, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tu review, vale mil!

**Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!**Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

Alfred estaba al volante, manejando de manera salvaje y violenta, pero no era el único, la limosina había desaparecido y frente a él estaba una camioneta muy parecida a la suya. Alfred estaba muy seguro que Arthur era el conductor. Comenzaron a ir por zonas poco concurridas, lejos de la ciudad, lejos de la gente, donde ningún policía los podía seguir.

El terreno era árido, no había luces que iluminaran su camino, solo la luna llena y las pocas estrellas que se veían eran su luz opaca. Entonces el camino terminó y Arthur tuvo que parar frente a una señal de peligro que decidió no ignorar a pesar de ser perseguido por el americano. Alfred vio como paraba y luego vio una silueta salir del carro. Paró el también y bajó a perseguirla.

Ese chico que en el colegio parecía débil e indefenso ahora corría a una velocidad que casi lo superaba, casi. Lo alcanzó y agarró uno de sus brazos, provocando que se cayeran, Alfred encima de Arthur. Este intentó zafarse, mas el oji azul agarró sus muñecas y las posó sobre su cabeza, apoyándose en ellas para que no intente escapar. En los ojos de Arthur se podían ver lágrimas de frustración y miedo. _¿Y si ya no lo quería? ¿Y si se lo contaba a todo el colegio? ¿Y si metía en problemas a sus amigos?_ Todos los temores que tenía el inglés en su pecho salieron a flote, mas cuando vio los ojos de Alfred, algo le dijo que las cosas saldrían bien. Ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando Alfred lo besó tiernamente, pero con urgencia. La lengua del menor tocaba sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas. Abrió la boca para protestar, mas Alfred tomó la oportunidad y coló su lengua en la boca del contrario, profundizando el beso, el cual fue correspondido por Arthur cuando abrazó al americano por el cuello, juntándose aún más, y confirmó que tenía un pirsin en la lengua.

Estaban cubiertos de polvo y tierra, estaban en el suelo, besándose. Pero como todo ser vivo, ellos demandaban aire, y cuando este se les acabo, tuvieron que separarse. Arthur estaba completamente sonrojado, al igual que Alfred. Se miraron fijamente, buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro.

- Alfred, yo…

- Arthur, hablaremos en el carro.- interrumpió el americano, parándose y ayudando al inglés a hacer lo mismo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la camioneta del rubio de ojos azules, a la cual subieron, sin prenderla, simplemente se sentaron sin saber que decir. Arthur estaba que se moría de nervios, pero sabía que si no decía algo, el problema se agrandaría y vendrían una serie de malentendidos sin pies ni cabeza.

- Escúchame, Alfred, verás, se que sorprende mucho verme así, y todo tiene una razón. Lo que pasa es que…

- Arthur, no necesito que me lo expliques, solo, déjame conocer esta parte de ti que nunca había visto. – interrumpió de nuevo Alfred, mirando a Arthur mientras sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos. Miró sus ojos verdes, que eran los mismos que había visto en el colegio, cuando estaban solos o cuando comían con sus amigos. Era el mismo Arthur, solo era una nueva cara de él, algo que no conocía aún, pero que deseaba poseer.

- ¿No me odias? ¿Por fumar, tomar, por todos estos aretes, por mi ropa, por mi música? – dudó Arthur, nuevas lágrimas amenazaban a salir de sus ojos.

- No, Arthur, no te odio, este sigues siendo tú. Y eso es lo que me importa.

- Que cursi eras Jones

- Y tú eres muy tierno Kirkland.- selló el americano, besando dulcemente al de ojos verdes, mas ese beso se llenó de deseo y terminaron en el amplio asiento de atrás, donde estaban más cómodos.

Alfred comenzó a subir el polo blanco de Arthur y a repartir besos por su torso.

- Alfred, espera, no, para.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el americano, haciendo un puchero.

- No quiero hacer esto aquí, idiota. – respondió Arthur, golpeando ligeramente la cabeza del de ojos azules.

- ¿Entonces me dejarás hacerte mío?

- Yo no dije eso imbécil! - gritó Arthur, mientras salía de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe y subía a su carro.

Manejaron a la ciudad por al menos una hora, comprobando lo lejos que habían ido en tan solo 30 minutos, la velocidad había sido brutal. Mas cuando llegaron, esto se hiso presente en las fuerzas del inglés, haciendo que caída inconsciente apenas bajó del carro, demostrando que había luchado para mantenerse despierto mientras manejaba. Habían llegado a la casa de Arthur, siendo recibidos por toda la servidumbre. Cuando Arthur cayó, fue atrapado por Alfred, quien indicó que lo guiaran a la habitación del muchacho. Algo que lo sorprendió bastante era la confianza que tenían los empleados en Arthur, llamándolo por su nombre junto con la palabra "joven", en vez de por su apellido, algo normal en la relación amo-sirviente, mas en esa casa esa relación se había roto. Alfred supuso que era por el hecho de que Arthur vivía solo ahí, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y confiar, y al no encontrar a unos padres ni unos hermanos que lo atiendan, encontró una nueva familia entre la servidumbre.

Depositaron a Arthur en su gran cama, estaba comenzando a hacer fiebre, por lo que lo atendieron rápidamente.

- Es normal que el joven Arthur haga fiebre, no se preocupe.- dijo una de las sirvientas.

- ¿Por qué?- dudó Alfred, consternado por la naturalidad de la servidumbre a tratar con la fiebre de Arthur.

- Siempre que vive emociones muy fuertes o desconocidas para él pasa eso.- explicó un mayordomo, el cual ponía sobre la cabeza del muchacho un fino trapo mojado.

- ¿Emociones fuertes?

- Si, por ejemplo, el viernes pasado llegó algo pálido, pero feliz. Dijo que había estado tocando con sus amigos, pero que estaba emocionado por que había comido con alguien especial para él. Siempre menciona a esa persona especial, mas nunca dice su nombre. ¿No será usted, joven Jones? – dijo otra sirvienta, en tono burlón, pero no por molestar al muchacho de ojos azules.

- Si, tal vez sea yo.- rió Alfred, escuchó algo parecido a gritos de emoción a sus espaldas, y entonces la puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo junto a Arthur.

Miró su celular, eran las tres de la madrugada, envió un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente a ese, tenía que cuidar a Arthur. Su hermano le contestó rápidamente, le dijo que no estaba en su casa, que había salido con un amigo y que no regresaría a casa tampoco hasta el próximo día. Alfred supuso quien era ese amigo, probablemente el albino de Gilbert, se preguntó por un segundo si su hermano Mateo sabía quién era ese chico en realidad, aunque conociendo al oji violeta, si lo sabía.

Se echó junto a Arthur y lo miró por un momento. Luego volteó su rostro y se encontró con el lema inglés en el techo de roble negro, sonrió de lado y se quedó dormido, abrazando al chico que estaba a su lado.

Alfred F. Jones había tomado una decisión.

* * *

**Y? les gustó? Ya, mañana **tal vez** subo el siguiente cap... o tal vez hoy, no sé :) Tengo que terminar el regalo del día del padre!**


	5. Amor a las 11 de la mañana

**Hallo! **He aquí mi publicación semanal prometida :) Espero que les guste!

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a **HistoryPrincess! **Espero que te guste :)

**Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!**Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetallia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana. La fiebre de Arthur había bajado hace horas y ya no parecía que volvería a subir en cualquier momento. No habían ido al colegio, aunque eso les importaba poco, el día anterior habían vivido demasiadas cosas como para presentarse en clases como si nada hubiera sucedido. Probablemente Kiku, Francis, Antonio y Gilbert ya sabían que había pasado, aunque lo más seguro es que no se imaginaban ni la quinta parte de la totalidad de las cosas.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y aún no se levantaban de la cama. Arthur porque aún no había despertado, y Alfred por que no estaba dispuesto a soltar a su amado inglés. Poco a poco los parpados del rubio cenizo se fueron abriendo, miraron primero el techo, luego el reloj y luego su costado. Lo primero que encontró al voltear su rostro fueron los ojos de Alfred sin lentes, haciéndolo ver más sensual de cerca. Su rostro pasó del blanco papel al rojo tomate, como los de su amigo Antonio. Intentó alejarse del americano, mas este lo retuvo entre sus brazos., sintió el rose de las ropas, eso fue un alivio.

- No te irás.- dijo Alfred, posesivo.

- Déjame ir bastardo.- gruño Arthur, forcejeando frente a los fuertes brazos del oji azul, imposible ahora que la fiebre lo había debilitado.

- No.- susurró Alfred, acercando su rostro al de Arthur, mirándolo fijamente. Arthur se relajó bajo la potente mirada del americano. Este, al sentir como el inglés de tranquilizaba, aprovechó para besarlo. Arthur no se alejó, como hubiera esperado, sino le devolvió el beso.

- ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- preguntó Alfred, cuando se separaron buscando aire.

- Y-yo nunca te prometí nada.- tartamudeó Arthur, nervioso.

- Sí que lo hiciste.- dijo Alfred, hinchando sus cachetes, dándole un aspecto infantil e inocente.

- No lo hice Alfred.- gruñó Arthur, intentando ignorar la mirada de suplica que le dirigía el americano.

- Vamos Arthur, no me estarás diciendo que eres una gallina!- rió Alfred, pasando del plan "niño necesitado" al de "adolecente fanfarrón".

- Yo no soy ninguna gallina!- contestó Arthur, sabía que lo estaba provocando y sabía cuando ceder, quería jugar un poco con el menor antes.

- Eres una gallina Arthur! Todas esas púas son pura apariencia! – dijo Alfred, mirando los múltiples pírsines que estaban sobre la mesa de noche.

- Te demostraré que no son pura apariencia.- gruñó Arthur, divertido.

Tumbó a Alfred, dándole necesitados besos en el cuello, dejándole marcas que serían fácilmente vistas por los demás. Subió a la quijada, donde se entretuvo un rato, mordiendo y besando. Alfred no podía hacer nada más que gruñir ante el cálido tacto de las manos de Arthur. Decidido a no quedarse atrás, el americano empujó a Arthur, dejándolo bajo su abdomen. Este, en vez de comenzar por el cuello, mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Arthur, mientras su mano viajaba bajo el blanco polo del oji verde, descubriendo debajo un six pack perfectamente formado. Lo recorrió con dedos agiles y expertos. Ese par de manos ya antes habían tocado los senos de una mujer, bueno, de varias. "Que tal cambio" pensó Alfred, pero la verdad es que después de que se había enamorado de Arthur, en tercero de secundaria, no había vuelto a tocar a ningún otro ser humano. Al igual que Arthur, quien antes se jactaba de ser el único heterosexual en el grupo. Sabía que Antonio tenía un novio italiano, Kiku uno de Grecia, Francis era un caso aparte, y Gilbert tenía un novio canadiense, que si no se equivocaba, era el hermanastro de Alfred. Y ese cambio radical que había llevado lo sorprendía, los sorprendía a ambos.

Un gruñido se escapó de entre los labios del inglés cuando Alfred atrapó una de sus tetillas. Bajó la mano de Alfred se sentía lívido. Intentó tumbarlo, de nuevo, pero esta vez el menor no se lo permitió, besándolo, quitándole el aire. Si Alfred era un tigre, Arthur era un león, y eso se volvió una lucha entre ambas bestias, hambrientas del otro. Mas esa lucha terminó, cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos, sudando del placer que sentían por el otro. Terminó cuando Alfred puso un dedo dentro de la entrada de Arthur, dominándolo por completo, dejándolo a su merced. Comenzó a dilatarlo de a pocos, mas fue detenido por Arthur.

- No soy una niña, Jones.- gruñó el inglés, mirando con ojos verdes lujuriosos al americano.

- Pero te va a doler.- suspiró Alfred, extasiado.

- No me importa.- musitó Arthur, rodeando la cintura del americano con sus piernas.

Acercándolo más a él. Provocando el choque entre sus virilidades. Un gruñido seco se escapó de entre los labios de Alfred. Fue silenciado por un necesitado beso de Arthur, quitándole todo el aire que era capaz de retener en sus pulmones. Pero el estaba tan o más necesitado que el inglés, por lo que no se separaron hasta que la demanda de oxigeno hacía peligrar sus vidas.

- Estoy listo.- murmuró Arthur.

- Seguro?- dudó el americano.

- Hazlo antes que me arrepienta.- musitó el inglés, mirando fijamente a Alfred, chocando verde esmeralda con azul zafiro.

Entonces Alfred entró de una sola estocada, llena de placer y necesidad. Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de Arthur, y una lágrima traviesa voló por su mejilla derecha, preocupando ligeramente a Alfred, quien comenzó a besar al otro para distraerlo del dolor.

- Estás tan estrecho.- gruñó Alfred, besando nuevamente los labios del inglés.

Apoyó la espalda de Arthur sobre la cama, las cortinas negras se ondeaban alrededor de ellos. Las cortinas en las ventanas estaban firmemente cerradas, creando una escena oscura donde solo sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad sobrenatural, una intensidad propia del sexo, no, del sexo no, del amor. Ese amor que habían guardado siempre.

Arthur recorría el pecho de Alfred con los dedos, extasiado por la perfección de este. Entonces la hombría tocó en el ese punto que lo volvía loco, y su espalda se curvó hacia atrás, presa del placer que sofocaba el dolor. Otra tras otra, las estocadas tocaban su interior, llenándolo, completándolo.

- Arthur, me voy a correr.- escuchó el inglés, un quejido fue su manera de responder.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. La velocidad aumentaba. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve diez. Todo se volvía borroso. Once, doce, trece, catorce, quince. Los músculos de su entrada se estrecharon cuando él se corrió. Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte. Alfred se corrió en el interior de su amado inglés, llenándolo por completo de su esencia.

El americano cayó sobre el cuerpo de su ahora oficial pareja. Besó su cuello, su oreja, luego besó sus ojos y después sus labios, donde se entretuvo durante largo rato.

- I love you.- dijo, abrazando con fuerza a Arthur.

- I love you too.- respondió el inglés, besando con delicadeza los labios del contrario.

Y así, se quedaron dormidos. A diferencia de la noche anterior, no estaban solos, cada uno en los brazos del otro. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, latían como uno solo. Un gran y hermoso corazón.

"_I love you Arthur"_

"_I love you too Alfred"_

* * *

Bueno, queridos lectores/as (?), en la siguiente entrega, creo, que se acaba esta historia. Será la primera historia que termino! *se emociona*

Así que… Nos vemos la próxima semana

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Segunda Ronda a las 3 de la tarde

**Hallo! **He aquí mi publicación semanal prometida :) Espero que les guste!

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo no tiene dedicatoria específica, es para todos mis lectores X3

**Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!**Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde, un dulce sol entraba por un pequeño espacio sin tapar en la ventana. Las cortinas negras de seda ondeaban alrededor de la cama. En ella dos cuerpos descansaban. Estaban abrazados, juntos, inseparables. Arthur tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del americano, mientras que este rodeaba su cintura gentilmente con sus brazos. Los ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse de a pocos, miraron con ternura al hombre que tenía en sus brazos, besó con gentileza la frente del mayor y con cariño recorrió el tatuaje de su cintura con el suave toque de sus dedos. Se entretuvo con él durante largo rato, siguiendo la forma de de las espinas a lo largo de su cadera hasta el hueso de la misma y de regreso hasta el otro extremo. Le encantaba el contraste entre el negro dibujo y la nívea piel del muchacho entre sus brazos.

Se quedó largo rato hasta que el otro comenzó a despertarse. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos del menor. Se sonrojó por la cercanía, mas no se separó ni un milímetro, a gusto con ella, incuso uno se podría aventurar a decir que se acercó un poco más, aunque no fue necesario, ya que el americano, al darse cuentas que el otro se había despertado, se agachó para darle un tierno beso. Los dos solo podían sonreír con el otro, felices de su compañía.

- Good morning love.- dijo Alfred, después de un agradable silencio.

- Good afternoon, querras decir. Son más de las 3 de la tarde.- rectificó Arthur, riendo ante la pérdida de tiempo de su pareja.

- ¿En serio?- dudó Alfred, mirando el reloj de la mesa de noche.

- Si tonto, ya no es tan temprano, habremos dormido como 4, 5 horas, después de…. Bueno.- murmuró Arthur, su rostro se sonrojó de sobre manera al recordad lo que habían hecho hace unas horas.

- ¿Después de que hiciéramos el amor? – rió Alfred, al ver a su pareja tan avergonzada.

- No lo digas!- gritó Arthur, tirándose encima de él, mientras lo golpeaba con una de las almohadas extra grandes de su cama, el americano no podía hacer nada más que reírse ante los débiles ataques del inglés. Lo soportó un rato, hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y agarró a Arthur de la cadera y lo jaló para sí, posicionándolo sobre él. Lo besó con urgencia, con cariño, y con algunos destellos de deseo y ganas de posesión. Arthur no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderlo con su propia fuerza, dejando que sus manos se perdieran entre la dorada cabellera del menor, fundiéndose ante el tacto de la dulce mano de Alfred sobre su tatuaje, recorriendo una y otra vez su cadera, de un lado para el otro.

- Sabes, me gusta tu tatuaje.- murmuró Alfred entre besos.

- ¿Por qué no te haces uno? - preguntó Arthur, divertido.

- Me gustaría, también sería una rosa, es la flor nacional de América, ¿sabes? – dijo Alfred, mirando al hombre que tenía echado sobre su pecho.

- Y donde te la harás?- preguntó Arthur, mientras miraba con deleite el cuerpo del americano.

- Tu dime.- provocó este, riendo ante la mirada del ojiverde.

- Mmmm, ¿Dónde podría ser? – se preguntó Arthur, mirando a Alfred mientras trazaba su cuerpo con un dedo vacilante.

Su mano vagó por el pecho del menor, deteniéndose en cada pectoral, jugando con las tetillas del más alto, sacándole dulces suspiros, que no eran forzados a esconderse. Esto solo logró deleitar al mayor un poco más, haciendo que su mano bajara hasta los abdominales bien marcados. Sus uñas rasgaron la suave piel de las caderas y subieron nuevamente hasta los brazos, jugó un rato con los hombros y volvió a subir, pero esta vez a la quijada, donde comenzó a repartir pequeños besos. Y subía más y más, hasta llegar hasta los labios, donde beso de manera rápida, haciendo que el menor solo pudiera gruñir de la frustración. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Arthur subió hasta la oreja, la cual comenzó a morder sin morbo ni sentido, mas fue detenido por el americano.

- Es mi turno de satisfacerte.- ronroneó Alfred, con la voz ronca por el placer.

Una de sus manso voló hasta la hombría del mayor, la cual comenzó a masturbar, primero con una exasperante lentitud, seguida por una desenfrenada velocidad, haciendo que Arthur comenzara a jadear, su vista comenzó a nublarse, al igual que sus sentidos, presas del placer. Intentaba con todo su ser aguantar la salida de los suspiros, mas algunos, traviesos, salían de entre sus labios, provocando al ojiazul a continuar con mayor fuerza, deseoso de escuchar su nombre entre los suspiros de su pareja. Estaban mojados por el sudor, sus virilidades estaban duras del deseo que perseguía a sus jóvenes mentes, sus seres enteros estaban dispuestos a entregarse al otro.

Alfred comenzó a recorrer la hombría del mayor con la lengua, dibujando eróticos círculos con ella, sentía el pre-semen salir y se deleitaba con su sabor. Miró a Arthur, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados. Este lo miró y atrajo su rostro, besándolo, probándose a sí mismo en los labios del menor, luchando con la lengua del otro, provocándose hasta que no tener más aire en los pulmones y que estos demanden oxigeno con urgencia.

- Fuck me.- suspiró Arthur, provocativo, en el oído del más alto.

Este no rechistó ante la petición, mas prefirió jugar un poco, por lo que puso un dedo en la entrada del otro, y antes que este rechistara ante la "innecesaria" invasión, Alfred besó al contrario, distrayéndolo mientras comenzaba a hacer amplios círculos en la cavidad. Después metió el segundo dedo, haciendo que una joven lagrima escapara de un ojo verde, la beso. Comenzó a hacer tijeras con los dedos, Arthur gruñía, el placer superaba al dolor. Un tercer dedo entró, jugó un rato, hasta que pareció que era el momento perfecto. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar a la pequeña y estrecha cavidad, la velocidad estaba siendo controlada por Arthur, pues este se estaba sentando sobre la hombría del menor. Una vez estuvo totalmente adentro, el inglés soltó un suspiro contenido, mientras comenzaba a moverse de arriba para abajo, ayudado por las fuertes manos de Alfred, el cual lo sostenía de la cadera. Viendo que el mayor se cansaba rápidamente con la posición, Alfred decidió cambiarla, por lo que, sin previo aviso, posicionó a Arthur de a cuatro, sin romper la unión, como lo hizo, ni él lo sabe.

Desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente el tatuaje grabado en la blanca piel del inglés. Podía ver su columna curvarse cuando el tocaba su próstata, cuando se sumergía en el placer. Las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, eran violentas y sin embargo, eran dulces y llenas de un amor tan puro que dolía, aunque ese dolor, en ese momento, estaba completamente sumergido y confundido con el morbo de la situación.

Poco a poco cada uno se acercó a su ritmo, las embestidas aumentaban de placer. Cuando Arthur llegó al clímax, las paredes de su entrada se estrecharon más, atrapando la hombría del menor, apretándola en su interior, llenando al mayor cuando su esencia se derramó dentro de él. Abrumados por la explosión de placer, cayeron en la cama, mojados de sudor y semen. Alfred abrazó a Arthur por detrás, pegándolo a su pegajoso cuerpo, sus manos rodeaban su cintura. El inglés volteó ligeramente, para ver a su pareja, quien la besó tiernamente, volvió a su anterior posición y se dejó mimar por el menor, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

_Así como yo debería hacer ahora, su narradora se tiene que ir **a dormir**, hasta la próxima entrega!_

P.D: Este capítulo se escribió entre el 30 de junio y el 1 de julio (feliz cumpleaños Canadá y Hong Kong). Ahora son las 01:15 de la madrugada del 1ro X3

* * *

Bueno, creo que la historia se expandió un poco, en el próximo termina, creo :)

Así que... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!

**¿Merece un Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. El nuevo integrante Final

**Hallo! **Perdón por la gran demora, estoy en semana de finales y tengo que estudiar, perdón, perdón, perdón, pero por fin aquí está el último capítulo de este mini proyecto mío, espero que lo disfruten

**Dedicatoria: **Para reika-kirkland-shion! Gracias por todo amiga, recién nos conocemos, pero siento que puedo hablar de lo que sea contigo :D

**Inspiración: **Bueno, no me inspiré en nada en especifico, fue una idea que volaba por mi mente. Es algo así como **Kaicho wa Maid-sama!**Tiene varios parecidos, pero la temática y la historia será completamente diferente.

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

_**Alfred (cantante)**_

_Arthur y Gilbert (coro)_

* * *

- Alfred, no seas niña.- dijo Arthur, mirando al hombre frente a él, quien aguantaba un quejido.

- Shut up Arthur.- susurró Alfred, mientras una aguja bailaba sobre su pecho.

- Tú fuiste quien quiso esto.- dijo el inglés, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el apretón que le dio Alfred en la mano.

- Y no me arrepiento.- dijo Alfred, entre dientes.

- Entonces no te quejes, tú fuiste quien decidió hacerte dos tatuajes en un día.- rió Arthur, al ver las nuevas obras de arte tatuada en la piel del americano.

- Kirkland, es tu turno.- gritar un hombre alto con un antifaz blanco que cubría sus ojos.

- Está bien Sadiq, no tienes que gritar.- gruñó Arthur, sentándose en la silla de cuero gastado. Le dio una fuerte calada al cigarro que había dejado en un cenicero, se relajó y dejó que hicieran el nuevo tatuaje en su hombro derecho.

* * *

Las luces del local eran negras, haciendo que todos los colores brillaran de una manera sobrenatural y llamativa. La gente se movía por la pista de baile, aprontándose unos a otros, juntando piel con piel, la ropa era apretada y el sudor se mezclaba. La gente bailaba desenfrenada, al ritmo de una música nada pura y limpia, sin pudor, sin miedo, sin vergüenza. La cortadora los enloquecía, el alcohol los provocaba, los escotes de las chicas eran una tentación, y los chicos sin polo eran un deleite. Todo era un caos ordenado, todos sabían cómo bailar sin perder el equilibrio y caer y perderse entre la muchedumbre. El escenario estaba vació, en una nube negra y blanca. El olor de los licores, la droga y el cigarro inundaban el ambiente, llenándolo de un éxtasis provocativo.

Una discoteca, eso era, una discoteca de las más bajas, de los bajos fondos de la ciudad, de esas donde es difícil volver sin una mordida en la yugular. No, eso no era una discoteca, era un Antro. Un hueco en lo más profundo y profanado de la ciudad, donde las almas en pena se juntaban para distraerse del mundano mundo que los rodeaba.

Detrás del escenario ocho figuras se movían con cierto nerviosismo y emoción. 4 cabelleras rubias, tres marrones y una blanca se movían al compás de la suave brisa que entraba por una puerta abierta. Un par de ojos azules, cuatro pares de ojos verdes, dos pares de ojos violetas y un par rojo se movían desenfrenados, viendo los últimos detalles de la presentación.

- World Punk, salen en tres minutos.- gritó una voz con acento ruso, era Ivan Braginski, el dueño de el Antro.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora.- dijo un inglés, mirando directamente a un par de ojos azul cielo.

- Sí, creo que es hora.- dijo el americano, visiblemente nervioso.

- No me digas que te vas a echar para atrás ahora.- rió el prusiano, mientras abrazaba a un canadiense.

- Shut up albino, y deja a mi hermano.- gruñó el americano.

- Mon ami, tranquilo, no va a pasar nada.- dijo el francés, sonriendo ante la escena.

- No estás ayudando.- se quejó un japonés, mientras miraba a un griego dormir en una de las sillas detrás del escenario.

- Yo me encargo.- dijo el inglés, interrumpiendo al español y al italiano que querían hablar, mientras jalaba al americano donde nadie podía ni verlos ni escucharlos.

- Alfred, idiot. No te pongas nervioso ahora.- dijo Arthur, con una voz más tranquila y suave.

- No estoy nervioso.- respondió Alfred, haciendo un puchero.

- Si lo estás.- inquirió Arthur, sonriendo.

- Que no lo estoy.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- QUE NO.- dijo Alfred, explotando.

- Entonces demuéstramelo y sal a ese escenario.- dijo Arthur, besando ligeramente a Alfred, estaba a punto de separarse, más fue atrapado por los brazos del americano.

- Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos a mi casa me tendrás que dar mi premio.- murmuró el oji azul, soplando suavemente en el oído del inglés, haciendo que un escalofrío surcara su espalda.

- Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa.- sentenció Arthur, besando a Alfred con más intensidad y deseo.

- Un minuto.- dijo una voz a lo lejos, se separaron rápidamente y se aclararon la garganta.

- Bien, creo que tenemos que ir.- susurró Alfred, más tranquilo.

- Luzcámonos.- gritó Arthur, yendo donde los demás. Matthew, Heracles y Lovino ya no estaban, probablemente estarían sentados entre la multitud.

Las luces negras se movieron hacia el escenario, un humo negro e insano comenzó a subir por las podridas maderas del suelo e inundó el lugar, llamando la atención de todos. La gente que bailaba comenzó a pararse, expectantes del nuevo espectáculo. Sabían que sucedería, no era la primera vez que el grupo tocaría en ese lugar, los veteranos sabían identificar ese olor a locura y desolación.

- Hoy, ha venido una banda, una banda bien conocida en los bajos fondos. Denle una bienvenida a "World Punk".- dijo una voz espectral de un lugar que nadie supo identificar. Solo se escuchaban bitores y gritos, aplausos y golpes. Cinco figuras se movieron en las penumbras del escenario, los gritos subieron. Una figura se posicionó frente a uno de los micrófonos destartalados del escenario.

- Well, well, well,* que tenemos aquí. Una turba de corazones rotos y solitarios, me gusta, son más fáciles de devorar. – esas dos voces parecían el siseo de una serpiente a punto de atacar, el gruñido de un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa, el crujido de los huesos en la boca de un dragón.

- Me gusta lo que veo. Esta noche terminaré satisfecho cuando devore sus almas, meine kinder**.- dijo una segunda voz. Parecía llena de dolor, de sorna, de risa malévola, de demencia.

- Chinmoku*** No asusten a las presas, tengo hambre.- esta tercera voz sonaba sádico, a sangriento, a locura, a oscuridad.

- Mon ami****, yo seré quien se coma esas almas.- esa voz era seductora, sexual, provocaba orgasmos espontáneos con solo oírla, parecía el ronroneo de un gato salvaje. Un par de chicas, y un chico, cerca del escenario se desmayaron.

- Entonces, está decidido, todos nos devoraremos estas almas desesperadas. – dijo las dos primeras voces, las luces comenzaron a subir.

En el escenario estaban cinco chicos parados. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, rebeldes, como si recién hubieran salido de una pelea en la calle. Sus pantalones también estaban rasgados, rotos como por una bestia salvaje. Muchos aretes adornaban sus orejas, algunos pírsines en la ceja, otro en la boca, uno en el ombligo. Estaban sin polo, con correas de púas y brazaletes igual de filudos.

Distintos tatuajes bailaban por la piel de cada uno. Francis tenía una flor de Lis en el costado izquierdo, era grande y detallada, de color negro, con ramificaciones que viajaban por su pecho. En cambio, Gilbert tenía un águila en el pectoral derecho, un águila que simbolizaba la muerte. Mientras tanto, Antonio tenía un toro que parecía correr desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. Kiku tenía un crisantemo negro, haciendo que resaltara en su blanca piel de seda, estaba tatuado en su pectoral izquierdo, sobre el corazón.

Arthur y Alfred estaban de espaldas dos tatuajes viajaban por sus pieles blancas. Alfred tenía un rosal lleno de espinas que iba del hombro derecho hasta el izquierdo, además de ese tenía un tigre en la cadera, que gruñía hacia arriba, como mirando algo. Arthur, en cambio, tenía su tatuaje de la rosa tudor en la cadera y un nuevo tatuaje, un dragón que volaba en sus hombros, gruñendo hacia abajo, mirando fijamente al tigre de Alfred. Los tres tatuajes estaban llenos de detalles, de corrientes negras, llenas de locura, de dolor, de sufrimiento, de desquicia y psicopatía.

Alfred se volteo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a uno de los micrófonos y comenzó a cantar.

_**The future is bulletproof  
The aftermath is secondary  
It's time to do it now and do it loud  
Killjoys, make some noise**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na_

_**Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator**_

_**Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it  
But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(From mall security)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(To every enemy)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(We're on your property)  
Standing in V formation**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_**(Let's blow an artery)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Get plastic surgery)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Keep your apology)  
Give us more detonation**_

_**More, gimme more, gimme more**_

_**Oh, let me tell you about the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman?  
Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can**_

_**Kiss me, you animal**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(You run the company)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Fuck like a Kennedy)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(I think we'd rather be)  
Burning your information**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Let's blow an artery)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Get plastic surgery)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Keep your apology)  
Give us more detonation**_

And right here, right now  
All the way in Battery City  
The little children raise their open, filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven

_**And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"  
And the sky opened up**_

_**Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one  
Wants to die**_

_**Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator**_

[Esa era su nueva vida, había decidido ser libre de las decisiones de sus padres. No quería ser un empresario estirado. Quería ser él, ser libremente él, junto a Arthur, claro.]

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Make no apology)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(It's death or victory)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(On my authority)  
Crash and burn, young and loaded**_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Drop like a bullet shell)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
__**(Just like a sleeper cell)  
**__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na__**  
(I'd rather go to hell)  
Than be in a purgatory**_

_**Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode**_

- Les presento al nuevo integrante de la banda, el es el americano Buscador de Libertad, pueden llamarlo Libertad simplemente.- dijo Arthur, señalando a Alfred.

Las luces se apagaron, las cinco figuras desaparecieron, unas risas malévolas se esparcieron como el terror por todo el local, la muchedumbre gritaba, todos vitoreaban a la banda. La oscuridad se apoderó del lugar, sus almas fueron devoradas, al igual de la poca sanidad que quedaba en el lugar.

* * *

*Well, well, well - Bien, bien, bien (inglés)

**Meine Kinder - Mis niños (alemán)

***Chinmoku - Silencio (japonés)

****Mon ami - Mi amigo (frances)

* * *

Y así termina, ¿que tal les pareció?

Quiero aprovechar para contarles algo: He abierto la posibilidad de que me hagan pedidos. Este proyecto se basa en un diccionario, me dan una pareja y **UNA** palabra del diccionario con su definición correspondiente y yo les hago un one shot con eso... ¿Les gusta la idea?

P.D: La canción se llama "Na Na Na" de "My Chemical Romance"


End file.
